


Careless

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam acts like nothing and no one matter but the truth is that everyone around her does matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Careless  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie (Sam/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash.  
Summary: Sam acts like nothing and no one matter but the truth is that everyone around her does matter.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Kelly and Maxie or Kirsten.  
Words: 105 words without title and ending.

*Careless*

She acts careless; like nothing and no one matters but the truth is that everyone around her does matter.

Her mother and sisters matter so much. Her best friend and girlfriend Maxie matter so much that it hurts sometimes.

But Sam will never tell them how much they mean to her because that would give them the power to hurt her.

So she keeps her real feelings to herself, not wanting anyone to know that deep down she wants to feel loved and complete.

So she walks around town like it isn’t killing her inside to be so callous to her girlfriend and her family.

The end.


End file.
